(AU) Rigby?
by rainbowwolf97
Summary: SPANISH FIC! Morby... My first fanfic, so, yeah.


Primero antes que todo, esto se vaso en el AU de Lovilove-tomato & Kasu en Tumblr C:

espero que les guste, es mi primer fic xD

* * *

Era un día regular, en una casa regular, donde había una familia regular. Esa familia consistía de Mordecai & Rigby, su hijo mayor Matthew, al cual llamaban Matty y su hija Emily. Esa mañana, Rigby se iría de visita donde su hermano Don, ya que necesitaba ayuda en algunas cosas.

Rigby estaba en la sala, mas o menos "areglandose" para su visita

"¿Ya te vas, mamá?" dijo Matty entrando a la sala

"Ahh- pues, si Matty, regresare quizás mañana temprano. Quiero que te portes bien y que cuides a tu hermana." respondio Rigby

"Claro Má. No te preocupes"

En eso entro Mordecai en pijama.

"Hey." Dijo bostezando

"Mordecai. Se te hizo tarde para ir a dejar a Emily y a Matty a la escuela , no te quise despertar porque que sabia que te enojarías conmigo." dijo Rigby

"Ay Rigby. No van tan tarde, siempre exagerando" le dijo Mordecai algo frustrado

"Yo no exagero nada, vas 30 hora tarde."

"Siempre lo exageras todo, sabes, sigues igual que cuando tenias 23, espera un minuto. Siempre exageras todo... desde, siempre."

"Bueno... tal vez si no me hubieras conocido, no tuvieras que estarme aguantando."

"¡¿Que rayos estas diciendo!?"

"La verdad. Tal vez si no me hubiera mentido entre tu y Margaret hubieras sido mas feliz."

"¡Pero a ella ni le hablo en siglos! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa Rigby!? Deja de decir tantas estupideces, ni que fueras el mejor mamá del mundo."

"Yo pongo de mi parte en esta casa, hago mas que tu, estúpido."

"Seguro? Tu ya ni le pones atención a los chicos, te vas quien sabe a donde y regresas hasta tarde, me pregunto donde carajos te vas a prostituir."

Rigby se enfureció y abofeteó a Mordecai. Emily desayunaba, así que no se dio cuenta. Matthew observaba todo. No sabia que hacer, simplemente no le gustaba ver a sus padres discutir.

"Estúpido!" Le grito Mordecai a Rigby. Seguidamente Rigby tomó del brazo a Matty y lo jalo hasta la puerta de la casa.

"No te preocupes por tu padre, tu sabes como es. Vete a la escuela, veré si Jeremy tal vez los puede ir a dejar o algo... si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme. Adiós hijo" terminando su frase, Rigby beso a su hijo en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para salir de su casa

"Vas donde el tío Don?"

"No, si pregunta dile que no podré ir"

"Donde va-" antes que pudiera concluir su frase Matthew, su 'mamá' ya se había ido.

Matthew se volteó, y vio a su padre hablando con Emily. Mordecai le hablaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y le dijo que Rigs se había ido donde su tio Don.

"Matty, agarra tus cosas, ya nos vamos."

Una vez que ya habían llegado a la escuela, Matty le dijo a su padre, "después de clases, me puedo ir donde Zack?"

"Claro, yo te pasare recogiendo, ocupo hablar con Jeremy."

El día transcurrió normalmente. Emily totalmente despreocupada, imaginándose que tipo de ayuda su 'madre' le estaba brindando a su tío. A diferencia de Matthew, el cual al principio estaba preocupado por sus padres, pero con un poco de ayuda de Zack y Allison se pudo sentir mejor.

Mordecai, por el otro lado, se encontraba en su cuarto, solo. Hoy era su día libre, se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho cosas tan horrendas a Rigby.

Las clases de Emily, Allison, Zack y Matthew terminaron. Que alivio para los jóvenes estudiantes.

"¿Vienes a mi casa?" Le dijo Zack con una sonrisa a su amigo Matty

"Claro viejo! Ya quiero jugar ese nuevo videojuego que te compro Chad!" Matty le respondió entusiasmado

Una vez en la casa de Zack ellos comieron unas cuantas pizzas y pasteles que Chad les preparo antes de irse a pasear con unos viejos amigos de la universidad. Ya se hacia tarde, en eso escucharon el timbre.

"Creo que ya te vas." Dijo Zack con algo de desanimo en su tono de voz. Obviamente, este no quería que su compañero se fuera.

"No viejo, que mala onda. No me quiero ir." Respondió Matthew, este se sonrojo al decir esto

"Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, conmigo, a dormir" Le dijo Zack abrazándolo

"Le preguntare a papá, ¿si? "

Los 2 bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, solo para ver a Mordecai parado en la puerta hablando con Jeremy, con tal vieron a los dos chicos se callaron.

"Hey- hola Papá" dijo Mathew

"Hola hijo!"

"Se puede quedar a dormir Matty hoy papá?" Le pregunto Zack a Jeremy

"Pues si, por mi no hubiera problema, chicos." Este le respondió

"Pero Matty, no trajo ropa para dormir..." Dijo Mordecai

"La puedo ir a traer yo! Digo, solo vivo a 2 calles, puedo ir con Zack a traer mi ropa y regresar." Dijo su hijo

"Bueno, vayan, pero tengan cuidado" le dijo Mordo entregándole las llaves de la casa a Matthew. "Tu hermana se quedo donde su amiguita..."

"Okay... No me tardo" dijo Matthew salido feliz de la casa junto a Zack

"Mordecai. Te noto mal, que te pasa." Le dijo Jeremy

"No lo se. Rigby se fue de la casa." Este le respondió

"No te preocupes." Al decir esto Jeremy acerco su cuerpo al de Mordecai. Mordecai solo abrazo a este.

"¿Tal mal te sientes? " le dijo el albino

"No... sabes, extraño... los tiempos de secundaria, tu sabes, cuando Rigby se fue, y empezamos a ser novios."

"Yo... también los extraño. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Digo, yo amo a Chad"

"y yo a Rigby, pero, el no esta... no me volverá a hablar después que lo insulte."

Repentinamente Mordecai beso a Jeremy. No porque lo amara, lo hizo solo para llenar el vació que Rigbone le dejo.

Jeremy no se pudo contener mas, se sentía bien besar a alguien que no fuera Chad, al menos por una vez. Mordecai profundizo el beso y Jeremy lo empujo hacia una pared. A estas alturas no les importo que los nadie los viera, se sentían tan bien juntos. Se estaban quitando la ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se seguían besando, Mordecai pegado a la pared y Jeremy lo agarraba de la cintura mientras frotaban sus miembros.

"¡¿MORDECAI! QUE CARAJO HACES!?" Grito Rigby, quien había abierto la puerta y observaba a los otros dos hombres con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"¡Rigby! Yo-" Rigby salió corriendo antes de que Mordecai termino su frase.

Mordecai se cambio rápidamente y salió corriendo rápidamente. Era una desventaja que Rigby corriera mas rápido que Mordecai.

Jeremy no se iba a quedar ahí, fue tras de Mordecai, quería disculparse con Rigby, después con Chad.

"Ya llegue" dijo Zack abriendo la puerta de su casa. Noto que no había nadie.

"Tal vez papá y Jeremy salieron a beber o algo." dijo Matthew

"Si... Vamos a la sala, podemos ver alguna película"

"¡si!"

Jeremy cortamente perdió de vista a Mordecai y decidió ir caminando mas lento, antes que se perdiera.

Mordecai corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a casa, abrió la puerta y entro a la cocina.

Vio como la mesa estaba elegantemente arreglada, con dos candelas, y flores, su comida favorita en un plato. Rigby seguramente preparo una cena romántica para dos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Mordecai subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. "Rigby! Lo siento! Te juro que lo siento por todo!"

No hubo respuesta. Lo empezó a buscar por toda la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta del bulto que estaba de bajo de la sabana en su cama. Cada vez que Rigby se sentía mal y lloraba, este se escondía debajo de las sabanas.

Mordecai lentamente lo descubrió. Se fijo que Rigby no lloraba.

"Rigby... amor... lo siento." Vio que una de sus manos sostenía una carta, la otra una botella abierta con pastillas.

Mordecai empezó a temblar. Lentamente quito la carta de Rigby de sus manos. Temía lo peor.

"Mordecai. Lamento haber sido tan malo. ¿Perdóname, si? Perdóname por no ser como Margaret, o como Jeremy. Se que podría intentar ser como ellos, pero, aun siendo como ellos tu me despreciaras. Ya no te siguiere estorbando. Lo prometo. Por favor cuida bien a Emily y a Matthew. Diles que los amo.

Te deje la cena lista. Tu comida favorita, la que tu me enseñaste a cocinar en los primeros meses que empezamos nuestra relación. Cuídate, ¿si? No olvides que te amo."

"No!" Mordecai dijo llorando abrazando el cuerpo de Rigby

"¡¿Discúlpame si!? ¡El imbécil soy yo! ¡Yo soy la prostituta aquí, mierda! ¡Vamos Rigby! Amor... despierta"

No hubo respuesta.

"¡despierta carajo!" Mordecai lloro con mas fueras.

"¿Mamá?" Dijo Matthew, quien de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

"Papá. Que le paso a Mamá." Dijo

Mordecai se quedo cayado. Matty empujo el cuerpo de Mordecai y abrazo a su mamá con fuerza.

"Má.. vamos, dime algo. se que estas ahí... responde" dijo llorando sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Rigby.

Mordecai solo se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, viendo a su hijo llorar encima del cuerpo de la persona que realmente amaba...

"Rigby, lo siento... por favor dame otra oportunidad" susurro llorando, mientras que veía a Matty gritarle desesperado y llorando.

Lo ultimo que Mordecai recordó fue como todo oscurecía.

Entonces despertó. Se sintió aliviado. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Se volteo y miro que Rigby no estaba a su lado. Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Era el imbécil mas grande del mundo. Sin dejar de llorar se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, cogió un cuchillo y ya estaba listo para lastimarse el pecho con el. Entonces sintió como unas manos le quitaban el cuchillo y lo abrazaron. "Matty no trates de-" fue interrumpido por una voz que le dijo llorosamente, "Por favor. No te lastimes con eso. ¡¿Que no vez que sin ti no podría vivir!?" Reconoció esa voz. Era la voz de Rigby, se dio la vuelta solo para ver la cara de su amado llena de lagrimas y sonrojado.

"Rigby... te amo... perdóname, no sabia lo que hacia"

"Yo te amo también... no te disculpes, yo-"

Este lo interrumpió con un beso.

Rigby sonrió y le dijo,

"hey despertaste temprano hoy... No olvides llevar a Matty y a Emily a la escuela, ire donde Don a ayudarlo en algo."


End file.
